


Fate

by princeofotps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bossy Draco, Bottom Draco, Comfort/Angst, Conflict Resolution, Cutesy, Dominant Draco, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Good Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Internal Conflict, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Harry, blushing draco, traumatized Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofotps/pseuds/princeofotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a horrible assault occurs to a young boy at Hogwarts things are turned upside down. New friendships are made while old friendships are broken. This student will face great obstacles and will need someone to put them back together. But to arrange the pieces differently then before, helping him to become the person he was always meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever drarry fic, I hope you enjoy! Updates will be random but you'll never have to wait too long. 
> 
> Grab the tissues, and enjoy the ride.

The day Hagrid would walk through those doors would change the lives of two boys forever. Little did the young wizards know, how they react to this could change their fate entirely.  
  
He held the pale boy in his arms, close to his chest as he stomped through the doors. “Help! Get Dumbledore!” He yelled out for help, but nobody was there.

Nobody except Harry and Luna that is. Up to there old tricks. “What do you suppose that’s about?” Luna whispered under the cloak, as they were in the forbidden part of the library. Harry shrugged and he bumped his shoulder. “Come on then,” She pushed him and they ran down the hall.

“Hagrid? What is it?” Harry asked as he saw a body cradled in his arms. They hear people run down the hall, “Quick, hide,” Hagrid puffed out, exhausted from running from the forest. Harry is about to protest when Luna gives him a look reminding him why they were up past curfew in the first place. Harry pulls the cloak around them and shuffles to the side as he sees the figures coming closer. They remain silent under it eagerly waiting to find out who was hurt and why.  
  
Dumbledore ran down the hallway, Snape in toe. It took merely a second for Snape to realise who it was, he sneers as Hagrid lowers his arms to reveal Draco being the passed out boy.  
  
Luna looks to Harry with eyebrows drawn, confused and concerned. Harry looks to the blonde and startles as Snape yells. Snape looks to the side quickly, and Harry covers his mouth, not wanting to be caught. Snape is drawn back when Dumbledore whispers in his ear about getting the boy seen too. 

He orders Hagrid to carry the boy to the nurse’s station, “Quickly!” Snape says. His big feet wake it slower then Snape is happy with, he looks back to Draco pushing the doors open to the nurse’s ward. He follows behind; Dumbledore goes to wake the nurse.

“Quickly, quickly. Lay him down here,” The nurse shuffles putting her hands on the boy’s head. He looks over him, noticing his cuts all over, a slice across his cheek. Her attention is drawn to his his pants loose around his waist. Covered in blood, his underwear below visible but shuffled down.

“Give the boy some space,” She moves her hands for them to move away. Harry and Luna stay silent, looking over his distraught body. They don’t notice what the nurse does as she pulls him onto his side, she looks over his body and sees a bloody patch. The patch looks to be through his underwear and onto his pants, seeming to be from his butt.

Nobody being on that side they do not notice, “Please, stay behind the curtain I need to look him over,” The curtains draw and they move behind, she signal for Dumbledore to stay. She whispers in his ear, Harry and Luna close next to them. “Dumbledore…I don’t know how to say this, but it seems this boy has been assaulted,” She brushes the boys hair out of his face.  
  
“Isn’t that clear?” He misunderstands, that is until she moves him over and he sees the blood puddle for himself. “Oh no,” He cups his hands and breathes unevenly. “You think Draco was raped?” He asks dreading the answer. She nods, he moves behind the curtain for her to do her job.

“Oh no…” Luna whispers feeling her stomach go in knots. Harry holds her hand, looking at her and back to Draco with eyes full of pain. Nobody, not even Draco deserves this, Harry thinks.

They remain for a moment as the nurse looks over his cuts and bruises. She takes notes and covers his body with blankets. She opens his eyelids, then tucks him in. She then starts to rush off telling the two adults outside, “I’m going to need some more… aware of his condition,” Dumbledore nods and by the look on Snape’s face he has been told of the possible assault.

Harry and Luna wait until the nurse draws the curtain shut before shuffling closer to Draco. Luna reaches out her hand, feeling he is freezing cold to the touch. “What do you think happened?” She asked quietly, “He seemed fine at dinner…” The brunettes mind wanders to try and recall Draco’s demeanour at dinner. He and Blaise were chatting like usual, Pansy on the other hand seemed to be teasing them about something, Draco didn’t look impressed. But he didn’t look worried or fearful; this attacked seems out of the blue.  
  
“Who would do this?” He asks, Luna looks at him worried, she looks down and away. “Poor Draco,” She sighs and holds his hand softly, “I can’t imagine…” 

Harry stopped her, “Don’t,” He covers them with the cloak. “Not until we know what actually happened.”

As a wizard came in by broom everyone was hurried away, he would examine the boy and help treat him. Harry tried not to think of how Draco would react to that if he was awake, surely he’d object, he couldn’t imagine how intrusive they’d have to be. Once again he found himself feeling bad for Draco, the same boy who tormented him almost daily, though he did do the same back.

Even though he told Luna not to think about it, it being too horrible to think about and he knows Draco would never want to be pitied. But he found himself thinking of all the possibilities, different men kidnapping Draco and using his body. He thought of Draco fighting back, but not being able to get free. Stop, he thought, as he felt himself close to crying.

They walked swiftly, and silently, both too scared if they said it out loud it would be true. Not only that but a predator or predators could be lurking around, looking for a next victim. He cringed, Draco… a victim? He shook his head, how would Draco ever accept what had happened to him.

That night Harry didn’t sleep well, he tossed and turned, wanting to tell someone but knowing he couldn't. Luna was the same, she wondered about how Draco was doing, was he awake? Was he still knocked out? Did he know what happened to him? As these thoughts were racing through Luna’s head Harry was trying to understand why he felt such an inclination to be with the boy, of course he was hurt and that’s terrible, but it is the same guy who he supposedly hated.

Nobody could tell him he shouldn't be upset for Draco, but should his heart ache imagining what he could’ve been through? He didn’t think so.

Draco shifted in the bed as slowly woke, his body shuddered in pain and he tried to still himself. "Ummf-" He felt his eyes burn with tears as he clawed at the bed, trying to sit up and failing. The back of his head hits the mattress, he cries out in pain realising his head is throbbing. The nurse enters the room and hears whimpering, she rushes to his side. "Draco dear, you need to stay still," She presses his chest down gently and he huffs out of anger. "Get off me! Why am I here? Why am I not in my quarters?!"

"You don’t remember leaving your bed?" She asks and he stills, shaking his head as tears run from his eyes. Pomfrey tells him it’s going to be okay, they'll find who did this, Draco doesn’t believe her.

He hates how she’s looking at him, like he’s a pathetic little boy who couldn't take care of himself. He puts on a brave face- tries to act like everything’s fine, that his body doesn’t kill and that he isn’t worried his insides hurt. He blocks the thought.. Or tries too. Why would his ass hurt? Did he not remember Blaise and him hooking up? His eyebrows furrow.

"Please- leave me to rest," He says looking at her sternly; she can only open and close her mouth. "You need to be alone, I see. Shout if you need anything okay?" She asks and Draco nods.

Once she leaves Draco tries to look for his wand, to silence the area, but cannot find it. He shuffles down his head, cupping his mouth as the cries fall out. Tears run down his eyes, over his cheeks and fall into his mouth. He draws in breath quicker and quicker. "Ah-a-" He struggles for breath, he cannot shout for help, not as his body starts to shake and he cant feel his hands.

He reminds like that, hyperventilating and crying, for what feels like hours but was only thirty minutes. What happened? He tries to think; he thinks over the night but- nothing. He remembers getting into bed then nothing, its blank, until he woke up here, covered in marks and feeling like utter shit.

He sobbed uncontrollably feeling like he didn't belong in his body, he remembered feelings from the attack but that are all. He remembers someone hitting him over the head, pushing his face into the dirt. This man, he gripped Draco’s hair, feeling as though it was pulled so forcefully parts of his hair would now have bald patches.

Most of all he remembered when this man pulled down his pants and underwear. Which left him completely exposed; he fell in and out of a consciousness as the man picked up a stick. Or at least it felt like a stick from what he recalls, sharp and with bits sticking out like small knives. He scratched it deep into the side of his cheek, he couldn’t stop the sound he made, and he feared the man now knew how scared he was. It was rammed inside of him, full force and all Draco could do was scream out in pain. But obviously nobody heard him, not until it was too late. He blacks out, all that hyperventilating getting to him as his head pounds.

When he comes to it he cant move to sit more comfortably his insides burning and making his eyes water whenever he moves. He lurches feeling as if he’s about to be sick, a moment later is throat is burning as he vomits all over himself and his bed. He cries loudly, not caring about the sick on his as the feeling the man could be in the castle overwhelms him. Watching, waiting, ready to find him again.

“No, no, no, no, no no no _no_ ,” He repeats over and over, getting louder each time. The nurses rushes in, wand in hand, she tries to calm the boy but its as if she isn’t even there. He cant hear a thing, he shuts his eyes tight knowing if he opens them the man will be there.

“Draco!” Dumbledore yells loudly, as he holds the boy close, ignoring the stench. “You’re safe now, you’re safe,” He whispers in his ear hoping to get through to him. Draco slowly calms, “Look at me,” He looks at the mess his made and he shakes his head, Dumbledore watches as the light drains from his eyes. It isn’t often Dumbledore doesn’t know what to say or do. He gives him some space and tells him, “We will find who did this, and they will never hurt you again. I promise you that,” He says. Draco doesn’t move, or speak. His face pales and he becomes emotionless.

Behind the curtain the nurse Pomfrey explains how numbing yourself can bse used to cope with trauma, like the trauma Draco has faced. It isn’t something easy to revert back to, and most likely will happen when hes able to confront (with help) the assault and deal with what happened. She explains how much support he will need and having friends who will be here for him is very important. 

Now that he’s fully awake the nurse checks him again after cleaning the vomit and putting on ne bedding.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is taken to his room, he tries to find out more about himself. He meets Blaise and Pansy.

After Draco woke up he was different. Dumbledore informed his friends he was attack, he didn’t tell them Draco was awake. It took them a while to realise Draco had actually had amnesia, he only remember before starting Hogwarts.

His family game to visit him, his mother comforted him. She sobbed, unable to hold in the tears as he refuses to talk about what happened, well the bits he remembered anyway. They had both decided it was best for him to remain at school. He would continue as usual, being sure to have the support of his friends and teachers.

A few days later Blaise Zabini came to his side, along with Pansy. “We’re best friends,” He says pointing to Pansy Parkinson. “Really?” Draco says. “This is all so new to me… How did we meet?” He sits up a little, ignoring the cringe from pain.

“On the first train journey to Hogwarts we sat together, we started with the same views against muggle borns, but that changed. And we just clicked I guess?” He starts and looks over to Pansy. “Blaise and I were friends before coming here, and we all just kind of stuck together through getting used of being here,” She sat on the corner off his bed, pushing his legs for room. Draco frowns but doesn’t say anything.

“Are you two?” He asks running his fingers over the sheet. “What? Dating?” Pansy asks and they both laugh. “What?” Draco is confused, it sounded like they were. 

“Its just that…” Blaise clears his throat and tries to hide his smile. “You’re fucking each other,” Pansy rolls her eyes.

“Were _what_?” Draco’s eyes go wide and his face turns red. “I’m not- I mean- am I gay?” He looks away from them. “This is all so weird all I remember is being 12, coming to Hogwarts and my father telling me I needed to befriend Harry Potter. I remember finding girls so boring, buts that’s about it.”

“It wasn’t like we were dating, it was just sex.” He covers his face to hide his laughing, at the state of Draco’s expression. “Hey, at least Blaise is hot,” She smirks, “Unlike the guy you’re obsessed with,” She puts her face on her hands, as her elbows balance on her knees. “But that’s a story for another day,”  
  
Blaise interrupts, “So you’re coming back to the dorm?” He asks. “Yeah my father thinks it would be a good idea, I think it will help,” He bites his lips, Blaise can tell he’s nervous but doesn’t know what to do. Usually he would help Draco relieve stress/anger through sex, but he cant offer that now.

Pansy knows Blaise can better help him right now so she says goodbye and leaves.

“So… When you and I- am I, uh…” He tries but gives up, his face goes redder as he bites at his lip.

“When we have sex?” Blaise smirks and leans against the bed rail. Draco nods silently.

“You’re the bottom.” He grins smugly as Draco covers his face and mumbles incoherently.

“Whats that lover boy?” Blaise teases. “I _said_ , lets change the topic please,” Draco looks away and fiddles with his dressing gown. “But basically I’m gay,” He looks to Blaise who nods, “I’m not was against muggles, but then my opinions changed, because?” He asks.

“Because we realised we could get along with them and that it was dumb,” He leaves out rivalry between houses, and deep feelings of hatred that could’ve led to war. The blonde haired boy would soon realise how the Hogwarts he remembers being nervous to attend had changed over the years to come. Including how the different houses run and interact with each other- nowadays friendships blooming, houses eat together and less prejudices.

“And almost 5 years I’ve forgotten?” He says and Blaise nods again. “Don’t worry, we’re all going to help you get back to your old self,”

“Even if he was a sullen moody asshole most of the time,” Pansy peers between the curtains.

Draco blushes realising he’s been there the whole time, hearing about his (his old self’s?) sex life. “Is that true?” He asks and they both look at each other before nodding slowly.

“Draco, we’re not going to ask about what happened, but when your ready we’ll be here. Wont we?” Blaise addresses Pansy and she nods with a smile. “We know how you feel about sharing, but well be here,” 

He nods although he feels a rush of anger at it sounding as though they feel sorry for him. Pomfrey pokes her head in, “Better let Draco get dressed and ready,” She walks beside to him, “Did you want to wait outside?” She asks and they do.

“Now then, heres your uniform, and once you’re dressed you’re friends will walk you to your dorm,” Pomfry smiles and Draco frowns. “Are you all going to try and dress me too?” He snaps as he slides his legs over so his feet hit the floor.

She says no and excuses herself. Draco stands, his feet on the cold floor make him shiver. As he removes the gown and the cold air hits his skin he holds his chest. Something about the freezing air on his naked body hits a nerve; he tries not to think as he pulls on his Slytherin robe. He shuts his eyes tight, already seeing too much of himself and his broken body.

Putting on your underwear with eyes closed is hard; he sneaks a peak so that he can put his legs through one by one. He feels his body shake and tears gather in his eyes. 

He breathes in deeply to steady himself, pulling it over his head he exhales slowly. He remembers trying on those exact robes before first year, he was so small and they were big on him. He reminds himself they weren’t the exact ropes- he has grown so much since then. He’d been so scared to properly look at the bruises that he didn’t see how much he has grown.

Once he’s fully dressed he takes a deep breath and tries to still his body, he then opens the curtains. He remains silent, inside he feels as if hes dying. But when he takes a final big breath his face becomes still, and he doesn’t project what hes feeling inside.

Blaise and Pansy see a Draco they’ve never known before and they’re worried. But they remain quiet and guide him through the castle. Draco is bewildered, “Wow,” He says looking around as they go on the grand staircase. “I know,” Pansy says and she smiles, “You’ll get used to it,” She tries to reassure him.

“We cleaned up your quarters, your stuff had been through around and ruffled through,” Blaise says as a ping of guilt hits him, and Pansy too. How could they not have heard someone in his room? Though his room is away from the others. Thanks to his fathers organising and friends.

“Thanks,” Draco says not even thinking about it. They make it into the house dorm and say the password, telling him this is where he’ll be staying. As he walks in he’s amazed and then more uncomfortable he’s been in his life. As he walks in and those in the common area stare. They try and look away, but whisper to each other. Shocked they must be, after he learnt about his past self that Draco Malfoy could look so weak.

Blaise hurries him through to the hallway. “What? Do you have a problem?” A protective Blaise threatens, his needing to be protected makes him so angry. It shuts them all up though, apparently Blaise is known for being arrogant.

Once they make it to his room he looks around, trying to piece together his identity. But it’s all so- _plain_. As he looks around, black bedding, his Quidditch gear in the corner of the room. He could see his clothes, folded neatly. He recognises they are folded well- mustn’t have been by him, his father taught him to properly take care of expensive things. Even if he’s been told he’s grown to resent that and the barriers faced and influenced because of his wealth.

His wardrobes and what not all well organised, Blaise says he fixed it up or tired too. “I’ll let you get comfy,” She pats his back and says goodnight. Blaise sits on his bed and stays.

He watches silently as Draco starts to rummage through his things, opening draws and touching his clothes. He smells his deodorant, sits on his bed, held his broom, touched his wand, anything to pick up the remnants of himself. “I’m going to sleep,” He says and Blaise leaves with a nod. “I’m next door, shout if you need anything, yeah?” He asks and Draco nods. He lays down, motionless, doesn’t even undress. He remains like that for hours, staring into the void and feeling like hes breaking from the inside out.

As Draco is falling apart, another boy is worrying beyond belief. As he lays with his girlfriend silently, she looks up with a frown. “Are you thinking about him again? The same person whose been trying to ruin your life for years?” She mocks him and sits up. “Hell Ginny. He was assaulted.”

“He had it coming to him,” She says without remorse, making Harry shake his head. “You should leave- bed checks will be soon,” He says jaw clenched. She leaves without speaking, closing the door with a slight slam. His head falls to his hands and he signs. “No, he didn’t.”


	3. The Uncertainties Of Draco's Classmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry are paired together in potions. Draco smells something that triggers a memory, Harry stays with him.

When he woke up for a second he thought he was at home, his mother doing what she does and his father working. But what broke him out of his calming trance was the cloak, more specifically his cloak. Hanging off his bed and near his face. The black expanse of it haunting him, brining his mind to a specific instance before he’s broke out of it.

Knock. “Draco!” He calls. “Its breakfast,” He waits for Draco to call him in or shout out. He does not expect the boy to open the door, sunken eyes and quiet mannerisms to simply say, “Give me a minute,” It just wasn’t Draco.

“I’m telling you Pansy it isn’t him!” Blaise argues with her in the common room, whisper shouting so Draco cannot hear them. “What because of how he treated you in the morning?” She rolls her eyes. “Give it time! He’s only just got back,”

Blaise runs his hands through his hair, “The thing is, he never actually left, and he may never come back,” He sighs. “We could be stuck with this Draco forever,” 

Draco stands against the door panel hiding from them, he’s hurt but he knows they’re right. He’s nothing but an imposter in his own body. He rubs his lip and walks out “Come on, I’m starving, kind of get bored of living off soup and bread for days,” He says and they’re unsure if he heard them- they assume not. “And those gross remedies,” Pansy cringes remembering the smell. Surely he would’ve said anything, ‘if he was the old Draco’ passed in Blaise’s mind.

“Right then, lets go,” Blaise loosens his tie and they walk out of the common room and down the hall. “That,” Pansy points to three seats. “Is where we sit,” She smiles and Draco looks around, and follows behind them. Everyone stares, they whisper and try to make it not look obvious. But it is.

“Do they know?” He whispers to Blaise. “Words going around you had an accident, some are saying you were attacked for being you,” Blaise smiles slightly. “For being a smart ass I mean,” 

He whispers quitter, “Nobody knows about the other thing Draco, I promise you that’s your business, and only your own to share,” He says and Draco nods breathing a sign of relief.

“Draco!,” AS he walks along Crabb pats him on the back, it makes him feel sick. He avoids anyone else doing the same. “What happened?” They ask and Pansy rolls her eyes, “He fell over and hit his head, don’t rub it in.” She raises an eyebrow and they all shrug.

Draco takes an apple, as they all start to eat. He looks around as the whispering seems to dull, it only took a few days but maybe things will go back to normal now. His gaze sets on a boy, with messy brown hair and glasses. A ginger girl sits beside him, frowning at Draco, sitting very close to the boy.

“Is that…” Draco starts and Pansy finishes, “Mmhm. That would be Harry Potter.”

“Wow,” He says, seeing Harry Potter in person. The same boy his father so wanted him to befriend.

Pansy and Blaise look to each other with a smirk, “He was kind of your nemesis… I guess that’s why you chose to sit where you’re facing right at him,” She teases and Draco looks confused. “For every meal,” Blaise concludes and Draco ignores them. He has too much on his mind now to think about his nemesis.

They have to drop draco off at class, luckily he knows Snape. Once they’re outside the room Snape explains, “I know you’re new to this, so I’ll allow lenience, I will partner you with someone and you must complete your assignments together. Got it?”

“Parkinson and Zabini, off to class, _now._ Draco doesn’t need babysitters,” He folds his arms and enters the room. Draco follows behind him. He sits at the front, he’s provided with books, parchment and ink. Sitting where he does he thinks hell have a better chance of learning. He just hopes Snape doesn’t go through it all too fast; he reads the assignment on the board and understands nothing.

He feels his heart pounding in his chest, maybe he can get back to how he was before the attack. The class slowly starts to fill, nobody sits next to Draco. Are Pansy and Blaise his only friends?

The class is full, and Snape starts to speak- only to be interrupted. “Potter!” Snape frowns at him unhappily. “Nice of you to join us.”

The boy runs his fingers through his hair and apologises. “Meet your new lab partner,” Snape nods to Draco who’s sitting at the front. Harry looks at Draco, the blonde cant guess the expression. He pulls out a chair making a loud noise and they both cringe.

He sits down and Snape continues, “So you have this session to use these ingrdiants to make a potion, which potion it should make I will not tell you,” As the class settles and works in there groups. He stands over and watches as they try different combinations.

“Okay,” Harry starts. “Should we just start trying different things at random?” He asks and Draco nods. “Random sounds good I’m not sure what to do really,” He smiles nervously and Harry looks bewildrered. “What?” Draco asks confused, “Nothing Malfoy its just not used to you talking to me without insults, let alone smiling at me,”

“Oh… Was I really that bad?” He asks and Harry bites his lips, “Kinda,” He lies. Yes, yes he was. But so was Harry.

“Okay Malfoy, you crush these,” He passes him nuts.

“Could you not call me that?” He asks anxiously. “What? Malfoy?” Harry’s eyebrows crinkle as Draco nods. “I don’t like it,”

“Oh, I’m so used of you calling me Potter, I just always call you that,” He elaborates. “How about if I call you Harry and you call me Draco?” Draco holds out his hand, “Sounds good,” Harry smiles a genuine smile and shakes his hand. For a moment he considers this being a prank, but Draco’s nervous look as they shake hands say otherwise.

Draco looks away, Harry’s warm hand heating up his own cold hand. He hasn’t been touched since the attack without feeling disgusting, except for now.

AS they work, Harry shows Draco a few different types of chopping/preparing ingredients, tells him their names and lets him stir it all. It ends in a fowl smelling paste. Snape isn’t impressed. “Potter, I said show Draco not show him what not to do,” He says grumpily. “You will stay after class, make his smell better and clean it. I want a sample left,” He leaves without waiting for a reply.

“Sorry…” Draco slouches in his chair. “It’s not your fault, it’s a hard assessment,” Harry tries to encourage him. “Come on, lets get this smelling better,” They walk across the room to look at scents.

“What about this?” Draco passes it to Harry, holding it under his nose. “Too bitter,” He thinks, “That’s it, lavender.” He finds it and passes to Draco.

Draco smells it and falls back a little. He looks to Harry with wide eyes. “No.” He repeats again and again. 

“Okay we wont use it,” HE walks closer to Draco who walks back fast, slipping and falling on his ass. “Are you okay Malf- Draco?” HE asks worried, he sits on the door next to Draco, not touching him.

His classmates try and enter the classroom to collect their work, “Get out!” HE shouts and they do.

Draco is sit with his knees up to his chest, his head hanging forward as he rocks himself. “It, it was… him… that smell… his smell…” Draco bursts into tears remembering the feel of him inside him. The cries out and holds his body close, his knuckles white.

“Draco, listen to me, its okay, I’m here and you’re okay,” Harry sits with their shoulders bumping, Draco looks at him with red eyes and tears dripping. “It wont ever be okay, he broke me… I’m broken, we all know it,”

Harry holds his hand out thinking physical touch might help but letting Draco decide, he doesn’t want to scare him. Draco looks at it for a few minutes before taking it. “I’m a mess I’m so so sorry. It’s all my fault! All of it!” He sobs and Harry tightens his grip. “Whatever this man did it wasn’t your fault Draco, I promise you,”

They sit like that, for an hour, Draco crying uncontrollably as Harry tries to clam him. It helps, Draco’s tears stop and he’s overwhelmed with embarrassment. He doesn’t know how he would’ve survived that without Harry. The brown haired boy helps him stand up, “We don’t need to talk about it okay?” He says and Draco nods filled with relief. “But you don’t need to feel guilty for anything, especially needing someone.”

Draco scurries to his room, ignoring those asking him if he’s okay and the others whispering about him and Harry becoming friendly.

When Harry sits down the last thing he was is an inquisition from his girlfriend. Not that what he wants ever seems to matter. “So what’s this I heard about you and Draco cuddled up in potions?” She asks grumpily. “Everyone’s talking about it!” She huffs, angry she didn’t know before the others that apparently their friends now.

“We weren’t cuddling, he was upset and I was the only one there,” Harry says leaving out that he was glad to be there to help Draco. “You couldn’t have gotten his friends?” She asks annoyed she was left waiting for him for lunch.

“No Ginny,” He sighs, “He needed my help,”

“And what about what I need?” She says unhappily as Harry gives her a confused look. “I know we’ve been having a hard time but I’m emotionally drained and I can’t deal with this right now,” He says.

Across the table girlfriends Hermione and Luna try to not be seen rolling their eyes at Ginny, she seems to be addicted to starting fights.


	4. The Shipping Has Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione, Ron and Luna talk to Harry about Ginny.  
> Past issues are resolved between Harry and Draco.

Harry didn’t expect his friends to be so casual about it, apart from Ron. “Harry I’m telling you its all an act! To set us up…”

He rolls his eyes. “That just doesn’t make sense! He cried in front of me Ron, does that sound like he’s setting up a plan?”

Ron opens his mouth and closes it, “Well no… But all I know Harry is that Ginny is sick of this Draco stuff,” He runs his fingers through his hair. “And I don’t want my sister to be upset,” He sighs, “So if you’re not going to cut it out then you’ve got to let her go man, so that she can move on,” 

“What? Break up with her?” He says and Hermione butts in, “All you’ve been doing lately is fighting, and you can’t tell me it hasn’t crossed your mind,”

Luna and Hermione look to each other, they both know something Harry doesn’t. Which is that there’s a looming beast surrounding Draco and Harry, switching between them. Simply standing around them where they go, but only Luna can see it. Hermione has started to believe Draco and Harry are meant to connect, as this is what the beast means, either platonically or romantically.

She doesn’t doubt Luna for a second; she’s seen these creatures for so long that it’s natural to her. Others don’t believe it, but Hermione started dating Luna for personality that’s unique and draws people in. So she does believe her and will express that, even if others don’t.

They both spoke about how this unwavering rivalry between the two could have just been pent up sexual tension. They’re obsessed with each other and not in a healthy way- sitting in the dining area so they face one another, gossiping about the other, constant sneaking glances, ect.

“Harry, you have to do what’s best for you both,” Hermione tries. “Even if that may not be what she wants, because you know this- what your doing right now- isn’t working,” She says and Luna nods.

Harry frowns. “She’s going to hate me,” He bites the inside of his cheek.

“She’ll hate you more if you lead her on,” Ron says crossing his arms. 

Harry nods and clears his throat. He thinks about how she’s not going to react well to this, maybe even acting physically. He grabs his books, “Wish me luck,” He says with a sad face; they all pat his back reminding him he’s doing the right thing.

He walks to the Gryffindor dorm room, “Ginny,” He says knocking on her door quietly, almost hoping she doesn’t here him there. “Come in,” The red haired girl says and Harrys head falls down. “I can do it,” He says before opening the door. 

Ginny was sitting on her bed reading a book. “Harry,” She says surprised to see him after another fight they had, Ginny had threatened to break up with him again.

“Ginny I…” Harry tries, he didn’t want to be a cliché and say ‘we need to talk’ even though they did’. She looks concerned, “What’s wrong?” 

“Us Ginny,” He sits and she frowns. “Is this because I don’t want you around Draco?” She asks annoyed.

“No, its because I’m not happy in this relationship and I need some freedom at times.” He tries to explain. “Freedom to hang out with who I want, you get jealous over Luna who likes girls Ginny… it’s just too much. I want to hang out with my friends without worrying you’ll dump me,” 

“So instead you’re breaking up with me? Are you serious?” She looks furious, “You will not break up with me Harry Potter!” She stands up and paces.

“I shouldn’t have to remind you I should be your first priority, or that you shouldn’t be alone around girls,” She crosses her arms. “But its not just that is it? You’re jealous over everyone, even Draco, even Ron, and its too much. School should be fun, I want fun and support.”

She waits for him to finish. “Not constant fighting. We aren’t meant to be together.”

“That’s it!” She yells and picks up a trophy, throwing it at him. He dodges it at the last minute and it lands in the wall. “Were not breaking up! That’s ridiculous!” She shouts and talks towards him. “You need me and I need you,” She says matter of factly, as he gets closer she puts her hands on his face. 

“I forgive you,” She tries to kiss him, but Harry pulls away. “You forgive _me_?” He’s outraged and swerves her. “We’re over! That’s that,”

“But-” She opens her blouse a bit. “I had something special planned,” She smiles sweetly.

“Jesus Ginny, no.” He says exhausted with all her antics. Her facial expression immediately changes, “You and your little boyfriend are going to regret this.” He wants to argue about the boyfriend comment, but instead he leaves the room. As the door shuts she screams out of anger.

Phew, he sighs. He walks down the hall feeling as though a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. He sees Hermione, Ron and Luna walking to their classes. He nods as if to say, it’s done. Hermione nods back as Luna observes the hidden creature walking behind and around Harry.

Its time for potions class again, a day has passed since the last class. Harry is eager to see how Draco is. “You’ll be okay,” Blaise reminds Draco with a smile, and a pat on the back that he moves away from. “What of I embarrass myself and freak out like last time?” He asks biting his lip. “Harry saw me like that…”

Pansy hides her smirk and coughs. “You said he was there for you, don’t worry about it.” She says. “Everyone will stop talking about it soon, they’re just surprised your supposed enemy was comforting you.” 

He blushes. “You mean they’re still talking about it right now?”

Pansy and Blaise nods, “Some think Draco, the new one, and Harry are going to be best friends,” He says with a grin, Pansy giggles slightly.

“I better go,” Draco hushes them and shuffles to class. His cheeks red as he thinks about how the old Draco hated Harry Potter and the new one finds himself thinking of him. Since he’s the only one who’s been able to make him feel better about any of this.

“Oh, sorry,” He says as Harry bumps into him when walking, he always seems to be up in his head, daydreaming. “Its okay” Draco says steadying himself; Harry holds his arm to help. Yet again, he doesn’t flinch, not when it’s Harry.

“Ready?” He asks as they shuffle into the room. Draco nods as they settle at their desk and Snape begins by talking about how they are doing the assignment again to finish it off. “As some of you barely made a dent into your assessment,” He frowns at Harry and Draco ducks his head hating the attention.

Once they beginning Draco whispers to the brunette, “I’m sorry it was my fault not yours,” Harry shakes his head. “Malf- I mean Draco- don’t blame yourself, this is your first assignment since…” He stops. “Well, anyway, it isn’t worth much of our grade,”

Draco smiles, then Harry smiles back in shock. He’s only ever seen Draco smirk evilly before, or mockingly, not sincerely like this. It warms his heart. “I- um- we better get started,” He looks away from the blonde.

They work on there assessment while chatting, “Why were we enemies?” Draco asks. Harry frowned and tried to explain, but he was stuck. “There isn’t one exact reason, it kind of just happened. I guess from first year when I decided I didn’t want to be friends with you,” He replies awkwardly.

“Why? Did you not want to be my friend I mean?” He asks with a furrowed brow. “You were mean Draco… you tormented others for fun.” He says shaking his head.

“And after?” The blonde asks sighing. “Things changed, but we were still enemies, I guess that was what was comfortable.” Harry shrugs.

“Do you still hate me?” He asks looking away. “I never hated you Draco,” Harry looks at him in surprise. “I was just so used of it all, that’s how we were,” He explains. “But I never hated you,” He touches his arm.

“Do you think… we could be friends Harry?” Draco asks biting his lip, and Harry’s face goes slightly red.

Friends… with Malfoy. Draco. _Friends with Draco_ , it all seems so odd.

“Yes, I think so,” He smiles and Draco smiles too. He liked the way Harrys face would just light up, his smile was contagious.

“So, you and that red haired girl? Are you dating?” A curious Draco asked, referring to Ginny. “We broke up,” He answers hoping Draco didn’t ask when they broke up. “Oh, I’m sorry,” He says biting his cheek. “Don’t be, it was bounded to happen,” Harry says. _With or without meeting this new Draco_ , he tries to convince himself.


	5. The Betrayal and The Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man is found, you wont believe who it was.  
> Draco admits how he feels, and hopes Harry feels the same way.

Dumbledore thought it was odd Snape would be lurking around the hidden hallways behind the Slytherin dorms. He didn’t mention it thinking he needed to get somewhere fast, which was until he got a bad feeling.

Then he decided to follow him, a distance behind to see where exactly or what he was doing. He was behind Draco’s room, peeking through what looks to be a tiny hole in the wall. Dumbledore asks himself, why? Why wouldn’t he just check on Draco? Why a hole in the wall?

Then it stops and he realises: It was Snape. He attacked Draco. Upon realising this he starts to think and draws some conclusions. Snape has always been close to Draco, some would say obsessive. He sits at the desk closest to the teacher, Dumbledore had assumed it was to be next to Harry (as one of his games) but he was wrong. It all started to piece together, and Dumbledore was certain now. That Draco was attacked and raped by his own teacher.

He calls the Aurors to take Snape into custody so they can figure out this whole mess. They are on their way to Hogwarts immediately, five of them. Once they arrived and took Snape away Dumbledore and other Auror’s went through his bedroom.

It all happened in the night, it was decided Draco wouldn’t be told until they figure out if it really was Draco. They had already been inspecting the attack scene but Draco expressed no wanting to know anything until they caught him. Or else risk being triggered into flashbacks; he doesn’t want to think about it.

Dumbledore used a spell to enter the teacher’s room. “Can I get one of you to search under the bed, another the bathroom and two in this area,” He outlines. “Anything interesting or seemingly important must be presented to me,”

They begin their search while Dumbledore watches hoping for something to tell finally if it was him or not. What they find is both shocking and disturbing. It makes the head master feel sick to see.

A shrine, both odd and disgusting. It’s found behind the cloaks in his wardrobe, a shrine. Filled with photos, taken from the very same peephole Dumbledore found him at. As well as videos, a piece of toast, a cutting of hair (must’ve been from the attack site) more photos, a sock and a random note written by Draco.

“My god,” One of the Auror’s breathes out, “I haven’t seen anything like it,” He shakes his head, “No doubt in my mind it was Snape, yours?” He asks another and he nods, as well as others.

Photos are taken and they keep looking. They find a Slytherin tie and Dumbledore remembers reminding Draco to wear his tie when he didn’t have it one day, only to be told he lost it. “That belongs to Draco,” He sighs and walks out of the room. “Under my nose,” He shakes his head feeling disgusted.

The Auror’s finish up, “He’ll be put away and Draco can forget this mess ever happened. Best to clear this all up,” He points to Snape’s belongings.

Meanwhile Draco is tossing and turning from a nightmare. He felt the twigs scratch his face and his open wound as he’s being pushed into the dirt. He cries, his tear burning his cut as he feels his pants be pulled down. “No!” He screams and tries to fight, but a spell has rendered him unable to look or move around. “Please! Don’t to this!” He pleads, only he doesn’t reply.

He only continues, pulling them down to his ankles along with his underwear. The freezing air hits his backside and he cringes, praying what he thinks is going to happen doesn’t. What did he do to deserve this? Why was it happening to him? He throws up, right near his face, unable to hold it back.

He sobs uncontrollably feeling the disgusting taste in his mouth but that’s nothing compared to the caress as a hand travels down his back. It isn’t harsh, it’s sweet as if it’s meant to be comforting, it only makes him gag.

 

“Don’t!” He yells as the man rubs his penis across his hole. “No no no!” His hands dig at the dirt and he screams as he pushes inside him hard and fast. Ignoring Draco’s sobbing he leans forward so his face rests on his shoulder. Their Draco smells it, lavender. The dream ends.

He wakes up covered in sweat and breathing heavily. “No,” He clutches at his chest. “Don’t,” He yells and clutches his body close.

Blaise is woken up by the noise, scared of what Is happening he opens the door. “Draco? What’s wrong?” He asks full of concern.

“He’s here… H-he's back,” He says in between cries. Blaise comes closer, “Draco he's not here,” He sits on the bed. “You had a nightmare,” He explains but Draco continues to cry while he struggles to breath. 

Blaise stands up and says a little louder. “I’m going to check the room, okay? So you can see he isn’t here,” His best friend checks everywhere, even under the bed. One by one, and Draco looks up to see. He really isn’t in his room like he thought he was.

“Blaise- I- I thought…” He tries and Blaise nods, “I get it,”

This strikes a nerve, “You don’t get it! That’s the thing- nobody gets it!” He says shaking his head and he starts to sob again. Blaise regrets his words, “I’m sorry Draco, I didn’t mean it like that,”

“How did you mean it?” Draco says bitterly. “I meant I understand that you’d have nightmares about what happened, and you shouldn’t deal with it all on your own,” Blaise says and Draco nods. “I’m sorry.” He cries feeling bad for his words before, Blaise is just looking out for him.

“Let me sit here until you fall asleep?” He asks and Draco nods, being able to fully trust him now. He gets comfortable and Blaise pats his head while he drifts off to sleep.  

“In the morning we can ask the nurse about a potion to help stop the nightmares?” Blaise asks and if Draco weren’t so tired he’d probably stubbornly say no. But he just nods sleepily as Blaise smiles. “It’s good to have you back, different or not,” This warms Draco’s heart.

When he wakes Blaise is sleeping on the other half of the bed his body in a weird position, it makes him laugh. He lets Blaise sleep in as he gets changed behind the folding screens. He closes his eye as he pulls on his robe, cuts and scars still visible. Blaise wakes, “Draco?” HE asks and Draco says he's getting changed, “Ill leave you then, talk to you at lunch,”

The blonde has woken so early to go eagerly getting ready for potions and to see Harry. As he walks out of the empty common room someone is waiting outside, Harry.

“Harry?” Draco asks confused.

“Oh, sorry I… I wanted to wait for you, I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep,” He lies; he could’ve gone back to sleep but chose not too.

“Well we’re early for class, so wanna come in?” Draco knows its not allowed, but everyone’s asleep and he doesn’t care about taking a risk.

Apparently neither does Harry. “Sure Draco,” He’s finally got used to not calling him Malfoy.

He ignores his face getting hot as Draco leads him through the room, holding his hand to guide him. “This is my room,” 

Harry shuts the door behind him, he looks around as he walks. “Weird… I was imagining something different, a little more dark and gloomy.”

“That would’ve seemed to fit me before,” Draco laughs and smiles brightly. It makes Harry’s stomach do flips. “It sounds horrible- but Im kinda glad things changed, its like I'm getting to know what Draco was really like,”

Draco nods understanding, he's glad he isn’t the old Draco. He waits for Harry to continue.

“Not that I'm glad you were attacked! That would’ve been horrible and I know you must feel a bit out of place but you’re making it work-” He rambles and Draco cuts him off.

“I get what you're saying, don’t worry. I’m glad too, I cant believe I used to hate you,” Draco says with crinkled eyebrows.

“What?” Harry feels sick at thinking Draco hated him, now knowing Draco always had the ability to be different.

“Its just- I don’t think I hated you.” The blonde haired boy looks away and Harry takes his hand.

“Its okay Draco, you can tell me,” Harry soothes him and his touch calms Draco’s racing heart. Almost like Harry knows what Draco is about to say.

“I was obsessed with you, but I don’t think that was out of hate, I think I was just disguising how I felt about you,” He explains.

“How you felt about me?” Harry’s face goes red. His hearts starts to pound as he thinks _‘Please fell the same way. Please feel the same way’_.

“I’m just going to say it because I have nothing to loose, me and past Draco share one thing in common- our crush on you,” He bites his lip and he watches Harry’s face flush adorably.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Ways You Can Learn To Love Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admissions are made, Draco connects with his old self through something he was good at- sex.

“You- _you_ \- have a crush on _me_?” Harry blushes hard, it’s like everything has fallen into place in his mind. There’s always been tension between him and Draco and it wasn’t too out of the blue to say it was of the sexual kind. 

“Is that a problem?” Draco looks over Harrys face, he looks torn between uncomfortable and embarrassed. The blonde bites his lip wondering if its done it again, fucked things up.

“Yes,” Harry looks at Draco slowly. Draco pales, “Oh-” He starts to stand up when Harry grabs his hand. “What I mean is that it is a problem… But the problem is that I don’t see it as a problem.” He smiles softly at Draco as he holds his hand.

“I haven’t felt this calm or content being myself around anyone, even Ginny,” He says and at Draco’s face he regrets bringing her name up. “Sorry- it’s just with you I feel so… safe and comfortable? I dated Ginny for almost a year, she was always next to me but I never felt like that- I guess I just thought dating was what I was supposed to do, everyone told me how lucky I was to have her. But…” 

“But you felt empty? Like it wasn’t meant to be?” Draco asks and Harry nods. “When Blaise told me I was gay I was confused, but when I thought about it, it kind of made sense?” 

Harry startles, “You’re gay? Did you know before Hogwarts?”

The brunette thinks back to all those times he recognized he realised Draco was attractive and brushed it off as you can see beauty no matter then gender. But it was more the times when Draco ran his fingers through his hair, or held his wand delicately, or he frowned intently his eyes bright. Those times he had to look away and it was all too much. And now he realises, he was denying his attraction to both sexes.

“I was never interested in girls, and I remember thinking about how I’d never date a girl, because they made no sense to me.” He laughs, “They still don’t really, and I’m just not attracted to girls. But boys have something about them I adore.” He shrugs.

“So you’ve been attracted to some boys after the attack?” He asks feeling a hint of jealousy.

Draco grins, “Well, Blaise is quite beautiful isn’t he?”

Harry chuckles, “I mean, you’re not wrong.”

Draco giggles, “But what I meant is I have a huge crush on you- a boy- so yeah that was kind of an eye opener,” He puts his other hand on Harry’s and smiles. “If you feel the same way then shouldn’t we maybe… just go with it?” The blonde haired boy prays Harry doesn’t want to just hide how he feels; scared he’s into a boy.

Harry blushes and pecks Draco’s cheek. “I’m not going to deny this okay? You’re safe with me, and you’ll tell me if you’re uncomfortable, okay?”

Draco nods swallowing hard; he begs that Harry makes the first move. Draco doesn’t know how to kiss, or at least he cant remember. He doesn’t know how to touch Harry, its like he’s been re-virginised.

Harry fists Draco’s cloak and slowly pulls him closer. “Can I kiss you?” He asks as Draco’s cheeks blush a pretty red. “Please,” He nods quickly, making Harry laugh.

Harry kisses his lips softly, humming as Draco parts his lips happily. The brunette pulls back and asks, “Is that okay?” 

“Shut up,” Draco cups his cheeks and pulls him in. As they kiss with open mouths he feels all the stress built up over the past few weeks fall away.

The blonde stands up as he kisses Harry; he parts from the kiss to pull of his cloak. This reveals his singlet and pants underneath. Harry looks over his toned arms; riddled with scars, it reminds him this Draco is different. But as he smirks and pulls off his singlet, Harry knows the old Draco is still there. His stubbornness and the dominance he lets off is still there, and he’s letting Harry see it. 

“Wow,” He sighs out looking at his toned body, scars or no scars, fucking gorgeous. His snail train leading under his pants, Harry desperate to touch. As he reaches his hand out to trail his chest Draco stops him, “Not yet,” He licks his lips.

He holds Harry’s hands to help him stand, Harry stumbles as the blood is rushing to somewhere too fast. Both boys having obvious bulges, Draco looks down Harry’s hidden body and smiles, “You’re so cute aren’t you?” He kisses his blushing cheeks. He walks towards him until Harry’s back is pressed against the wall. “I bet you blush like mad when your having your cock sucked,” The blonde has a mischievous look as he whispers in Harry’s ear, “Would you like that Harry? My mouth around your cock?” 

“Um-” Harry hides his face in his hands, he peaks to look at Draco and his face goes red, “Y-yes Draco.”

“The thing is- when we’re doing this its like how I am now and how I’m used to be has fallen together. This- this is what I know,” Draco grins. “Except Blaise said I was a bottom,” He shakes his head and Harry giggles, “You don’t seem like a bottom,” Draco shrugs, “I could see the appeal if the boy was all cute and would look so good inside me,”

Harry chokes and Draco kisses him harshly. “We can wing that though, because right now I _need_ your dick in my mouth,”

The brunette groans as Draco cups his bulge, “P-please Draco…” His head falls back as Draco kisses along his neck. “What?” he teases. 

“You know what,” He looks away embarrassed. “I want to hear you say it,” Draco moves his cloak aside to bite his neck and sucks a mark. Harry mumbles as he licks over it slowly and softly. “Hmm?” 

“Please- Suck it,” He rubs his hard cock against Draco’s thigh and the moans. “Suck what?” Draco grabs his hips to stop him grinding again. 

“My dick,” Harry ducks his head against his neck and whines, “Please,” He begs as Draco runs his fingers through his hair. “Lets get this off you.” The blonde says and Harry lifts his arm helping him, “God, yes,” Harry shuffles out of it and Draco leaves on his shirt, unzipping his pants and slowly dropping to his knees.

“Keep your hands above your ahead, go it?” Draco looks up with a smile, and Harry nods whimpering as Draco pulls his pants down to his thighs. “Yes, Draco,”

He slides down his underwear next; he clears his mind from doubts worrying if he’ll be any good at this. He does what feels natural, not thinking it through too much. As Harry’s penis springs free Draco licks his lips, looking up to Harry whose cheeks are red.

He has the intense urge to tease the boy, so he does. His tongue licks from the base to the tip of his cock, his eyes remaining on Harry’s as he does. The boy whimpers and bucks his hips. “Draco I-I need,” He tries to move his hand and Draco growls, nipping at his hip. “Sorry,” He puts his hands back up and Draco wraps his hand around him, swirling his tongue on the tip as his other hand trails his snail trail.

Draco wraps his lips around the tip and sucks gently, Harry moans loudly and his head falls back. The brunette squirms as Draco removes his hand and uses his mouth to go down his length. Harry watches and his mouth falls open he bucks into Draco’s mouth- he chokes a little tasting his leaking pre cum. “S-sorry-” Harry tries, his eyebrows crinkle as he feels overwhelmed, he’s too turned on and feeling naughty. He’s watching a boy- Draco- who looks like an angel suck his cock. His dick twitches and he groans struggling to keep his hands against the wall above his head. 

“D-Draco… I’m- not gonna last-” He bites his lip and Draco bobs up and down on his cock, ignoring Harry’s words and smirking. Harry whimpers watching his insanely hot smirk, around his dick.

Harry breathes out surprised as Draco takes all of him in his mouth, the warmth and wetness is too much. “Draco- I’m gonna!” He tries to warn him, as his load shoots down Draco’s throat. His eyes squeeze shut and his body trembles, Draco holds his hips flat and leaves his mouth around him, he slowly pulls off and Harry whines. “God,” His arms fall and he looks at Draco, whose cheeks are red and his lips are covered in spit and cum. 

Harry notices his hands are covered in his own cum; he touched himself while he sucked him off. “Oh my god Draco,” He struggles to keep upright and the blonde stands up, with wobbly legs. 

“You’re so hot,” Harry helps him up. “Says you,” Draco licks his lips and holds his hand out near Harry’s face. “Lick it clean,” He orders and Harry looks embarrassed, but he immediately does.

“Good boy.” Draco praises kissing his cheek and Harry blushes happily," 

“What’s the time?” Draco checks the time and he laughs. “We’re late,”

“How? I didn’t hear anyone in the next rooms?” Harry looks confused. “Bo, but they probably heard us,” Draco giggles and pulls Harry closer, squeezing his ass cheeks.

“You mean you didn’t seal the room?” Harry’s eyes widen and he remembers, “Oh… you haven’t done spells yet.”

“Mhhm. Don’t worry about it, you sounded so sexy…” Draco licks at the hickey on his neck. “Or we could just stay here?” He sits on the bed and guides Draco to straddle him.

“People will come looking, I’m sure of it,” Harry says but regrets not saying yes to Draco’s offer. “Meet me here tonight?” The blonde asked and Harry nods remembering he can use his cloak. “What? To spend the night?”

“If you’d like,” He smiles. “Come on lets go, I’ll see you at lunch,” He runs his fingers down Harry’s back and kisses him deeply. Their tongues flick together and they moan into each other’s mouths.

“Draco?” Harry pulls back with a pout. “Hmm?” The blonde runs his finger over his bottom lip. “Do we have to go to class?”

Draco chuckles and flips them over, “You’re right- someone will come looking and you’re not supposed to be in here,” He plays with the boys hair before standing up. “Fine,” Harry says getting dressed. “But I’ll see you soon,” He grins as they get ready to leave, making sure nobody is around before Harry leaves the common room.


	7. The News And The Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds out who attacked him. He's upset, but Harry wakes it better *wink wink*

When Draco wakes up that morning he feels truly hopeful, for the first time in weeks he realises maybe it is okay that he may never get be his old self again. Unfortunately Professor Dumbledore tells him there isn’t a way to reverse the amnesia but his old memories may come back over time, or not at all. Draco thought it might be better if they didn’t, since he finally feels comfortable in his body.

He hums along as he gets dressed in his ropes, styling his hair for one. He did this hoping Harry would think he looked good, he smiled remembering back to the day before. They met at class, smiled to each other when passing through the halls. After dinner Harry snuck over and they laid on the bed, giggling like the school boys they are. They kissed softly between giggles, the atmosphere being light as they two talked.

It grew heavier as the two about their lives before Hogwarts. Tears were shed as they talked about family lives that were less then supportive. Draco hugged Harry close as he told them about his Uncle and Aunt, how badly they treated him. He sobbed, and Draco sobbed as he told him about his parents, who were always tough and never very excepting. It made him feel relief as he remembered having a panic attack in front of him, but now he knows Harry can trust him enough to let his guard down.

Once he got dressed he hurried off early, meeting Harry in the library before lunch. He smiled as he shuffled down the hall, ducking his head in the library he spotted Harry. He was sat with Luna and Hermione who were sitting quietly. As Hermione read Luna stroked her hair, “Harry,” Luna nods to Draco and observes the creature lurk around them, his prophecy true.

“Oh.” He stands up and manages to knock off a stack off books, causing Hermione to frown at him. “Sorry,”

“I’ll help,” Draco picks up the books and smiles at Harry as there hands touch. “Gross you two,” Hermione giggles and Luna comments, “Shoosh. I think it’s cute,” She grins. “Yeah grossly cute,” Hermione gets back to reading her book, hiding a smirk as they both blush in response.

“Come on,” Draco takes Harry’s hand and guides him to behind a bookshelf, away from other ears. They’re alone in the library other then their friends, so apart from mild embarrassment they were okay holding hands and such there.

Though both are still shy about what is it they are: friends? Best friends? Friends with benefits? Boyfriends?

“Oh, this was sent to me, but it’s for you. I’m not sure why Dumbledore sent it to me,” Harry blushes. Does Dumbledore know how much they’re seeing of each other?

Draco looks confused and worried as he opens the letter. “It says Dumbledore needs to see me urgently, it says they know who attacked me.”

Draco pales, “Now that its actually happening I’m not sure if I cant handle it,”

Harry takes his hand, “I can be there with you? You don’t have to go through this alone Draco.”

Draco nods nervously. “Can we go now?” Harry continues holding his hand as they walk in silence to meet Professor Dumbledore. The halls are empty due to it being so early; it makes Draco blush thinking they meet so early just to spend time together.

“You’re really helping to keep my mind distracted, without even doing anything,” Draco kisses Harry’s hand. “I’m glad,” Harry tightens their hands, “If you ever need a distraction, just remember I’m always here to help. I don’t know about you, but I always find your hands on me to be very distracting,” Harry smirks and Draco laughs. “I’ll keep that in mind,” He thinks about how he’ll definitely take him up on that offer.

Draco’s other hand visibly shakes as he toys with his cloak. Harry spots this and lifts Draco’s chin so that he’s facing him. “Remember that finding out who it was means that person going to Azkaban, and you’ll never have to worry about him again,"

The blonde nods, “Its just that finding out who it was makes it real, I want to just forget about it,”

Harry can see the boy is in pain, as tears gather in his eyes. “Try and think of it like once he’s put away, you’ll know he can’t get to you ever again. I think that will make it a lot easier to put it behind you,”

“I think your right Harry,” He grips the brunettes hand tighter. “Thank you for trying to reassure me, but right now I’m not going to be able to stop over thinking until Dumbledore says who it is,”

Harry nods and hurries them along, “Then we better get to him now,” Draco appreciates this.

When they walk into Dumbledore’s office he’s behind his desk sitting on his chair. “I wasn’t expecting you until later,” He directs this to Draco. “Nice of you to accompany young Draco,” He nods at Harry as he stands up and walks down to the coaches near them.

He motions for them to take a seat and they do. Dumbledore sits and clears his throat; “First I want to check your okay with Harry being here for this?” He asks and Draco nods, they hold hands and Dumbledore smiles gently.

His smile disappears though as he starts to talk, “First I want you to know we’re positive of who did they, he admitted it himself. He did this after we found a shrine in his room dedicated to you, which was frankly disturbing. When questioned he admitted it all, and his obsession with you was clear.” He leaves out Snape being caught spying through his wall, or his admission to watching him change, or relations with Blaise. Those things are better left unsaid Dumbledore things.

“Who was it?” Draco tries not to cry, the stress overwhelming. 

“It was Professor Snape.” Dumbledore says slowly. Snape has been a family friend to the Malfoy’s since Draco was a child, when this obsession apparently began.

“You’re sure?” Draco’s voice cracks. Harry frowns thinking thing over, and it didn’t seem entirely implausible. “He did used to call you aside a lot, and seemed to favour you in class,” Harry thinks, _and he used to stare a lot too._ At the time he seemed to be looking out for him, but it could easily have been in a creepy way, Snape did give off that vibe. 

“Can I go now?” Draco feels himself about to cry. Dumbledore nods, “I’m always here if you need someone, I suggest taking the day off from classes. Harry, would you stay with Draco?” He asks and Draco is mildly annoyed it’s addressed to Harry, like he can’t make his own decisions. Though he does hope Harry agrees. 

“Sure,” He nods and looks to Draco, “If that’s okay?” He rubs his thumb over Draco’s. The blonde nods but doesn’t trust his voice to say yes.

“Be sure to come for dinner boys, but don’t worry about classes because ill inform your professors,” He stands as Harry and Draco do. “Given the circumstances I’ll allow Harry in your dormitory,” He gives a look, as if knowing they’d already been doing it.

“Thank you,” Draco says appreciating the lenience. They leave and walk to his dorm in silence.

When they’re out the front of Draco’s room Harry opens the door and they trail behind each other. Draco sits on the end of the bed, “Harry- I-” He tries but he bursts into tears before he can finish. “You don’t need to speak, shoosh, its okay,” Harry holds him and runs his hand down his back.

“It’s just- it was _him_ ,” Draco sobs covering his eyes as tears travel down his face. “He did a horrible thing, you thought you could trust him,” Harry starts to tear up also as Draco faces him and wraps his arms around him.

“Let’s get more comfortable,” He slowly helps move Draco so he’s lying down on Harry’s chest. “Better?” Harry asks and Draco nods against his neck, “Yeah. I’m sorry… I just can’t stop,” He cries rubbing at his eyes. “Please, don’t be sorry,” He funs his fingers through his hair and kisses his forehead. “None of this is your fault okay? And you never have to be sorry for being upset,” Harry smiles as Draco looks up at him. “I want to be here for you, good and bad. So I don’t want you hiding your feelings,” The brunette rubs circles on Draco’s back as the boy shakes his head. “How are you so good to me? After I treated you so badly before the attack? I don’t deserve you,” Draco breathes out. “Everyone deserves a second chance, and it wasn’t all on you, I was awful too. But we can put that all behind us now,” Harry kisses the boy and Draco cups his face. 

“I kind of need that distraction now Harry,” Draco blushes and wipes his tears away with his sleeves. 

“You’re the boss.” Harry moves and straddles Draco. “Are you sure this is a good time to be fooling around?” 

“We don’t have to go to classes and you’re the only person who makes me feel better. I’m positive.” The blonde smirks as Harry leans down and kisses him. 

“I’ve been wanting- to return your gesture-” Harry blushes as he cups Draco’s bulge. “I’m not going to stop you,” Draco bites Harry’s lip and smacks his ass, “You really do make me happy you know, and not just like this,” He gestures to their closeness as they mess around.

“You too Draco,” Harry says as he kisses Draco’s navel and slowly pulls down his pants. The blonde’s troubling thoughts over the attack fall away as the boy sucks and licks over his briefs. He teases him, palming his boner but leaving his underwear on. Draco groans and fists Harry’s hair, “Put your pretty little mouth around my cock now Harry,” His voice grows dominant, and Harry does as he is told.

“One day I want to fuck that pretty mouth,” He says as Harry licks up his length, his own briefs becoming sticky with pre cum. These words drove him crazy, as he suck on the tip he thought about having Draco’s dick inside him. He imagined how rough he’d be, calling him names and pinning him down. He sucks on Draco’s cock and looks up to him. “Such a good boy, making me feel so much better,” He bucks a little into his mouth and Harry pulls off in surprise. He blushes profoundly and swirls his tongue over his tip.

“I don’t want you feeling bad,” He bobs up and down, stroking what he cant fit comfortably into his mouth. Draco moans loudly he pulls at his hair, “You look so slutty like this, do you like being slutty for me?” He asks and Harry nods intensely, “God,” Draco bites his lip as Harry takes him all into his mouth. “Harry- I’m- I’m gonna-” He cums in his mouth and his eyes squeeze shut. “Ah!” He calls out as Harry strokes him until all his seed is in the boy’s mouth.

He swallows happily and giggles, “That good huh?” Harry teases and Draco blushes, “I haven’t jerked off since- you know- so it didn’t take much,” He licks his lips breathing deeply. “But yeah it was that good.” He says and Harry crawls over him, grinding his own cock on Draco’s stomach. He’s still in pants as Draco reaches his hand inside his underwear and strokes him fast as he kisses his neck.

“My slutty boy,” Draco whispers in his ear and Harry shivers at being called his. Draco coos at him and continues kissing his neck until he cums all over his hands.

Afterwards he’s a blushing mess; they lay and talk until dinnertime. They don’t discuss Snape, or the attack. When they have dinner they look across at each other, their faces going red. Blaise and Pansy tease Draco, just as Hermione and Luna tease Harry.

 


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy boys. The final chapter.

As they lay down snuggled against each other Draco looked down at Harry. “I think this can work,”

“What? Us?” The brunette smiles and asks. “Well, now that Snape is caught,” He bites his cheek. “And I’ve rekindled my friendships, even as this me,” He smiles happily. “Plus I’ve got this gorgeous boy,”

“That’s great, but Draco… are we?” He leaves an open question. “Boyfriends?” Draco says and Harry nods. “I want you, boyfriend, friend, all of it,” Draco kisses his forehead. “That is if you want to be mine,”

Harry blushes and hides. “Yes, I do, like… a lot”

Draco laughs, “That’s good then, because I want to be yours too,” He ruffles his hair and Harry giggles peaking up to him, “My boyfriend huh?” He hops on top of him and looks over his body. “I chose well.”

“Cheeky boy,” Draco smacks his ass and pulls him down by his hair. He licks his neck before giving a soft kiss, making Harry moan. “Time for class soon, sadly we don’t have any exceptions for missing today,” Draco watches Harry pout before he sits up. Harry remains on him and Draco’s voice becomes stern, “Get up now you and head to breakfast. If you behave I’ll reward you later,” He teasingly toys at Harry’s waistband.

“Yes Master,” Harry says without thinking it over, he stands up and hopes Draco didn’t hear.

“Master? Hmm, I like it,” He smirks proudly and Harry chokes. “Y-you do?” He’s shocked Draco didn’t make fun of him. He feels his erection growing.

“You seem to like it too baby,” Draco points to his bulge, proudly showing off his own. The blonde spanks him and they get dressed, rushing to classes before they’re late.

“See you later!” Harry says and Draco kisses him- in the middle of the crowded hall. This makes Harry blush madly as he walks over to Hermione and Ron.

“I see you two are official now,” Hermione teases and nudges him. Ron makes a face, “I’m happy for you man, just don’t want to think about you and Draco…”

Harry’s eyes bulge. “Just stop.” He whispers to Hermione, “He does have a mouth of a god though,” He chuckles as Hermione shakes her head. “You dirty boys,” She rolls her eyes at Ron who’s got his hands up in defence. 

The day went well, they sat at breakfast with their groups. Draco walked over to Harry during. He was making lovey eyes at Harry when Blaise laughed and pat him on the back, “Go see your boyfriend, we’ll talk in class.”

Draco fakes confusion, “Boyfriend? How’d you-” Pansy rolls her eyes, “You’re both so obvious, that and we heard you once,” She smirks.

“Heard us?” He looks down at his lap. Pansy giggles, “Just go talk to lover boy, We’ll save you a seat at class?” She says knowing they put off leaving for classes until the last second- often making them late. He nods and stands up, moving to see his other friends.

He ignores Ginny who is sat next to Neville and is scowling at them all. Since Harry broke up with her she’s refused to speak with Ron, or any of her old friends. Luna was quite honest about her dislike, as she didn’t befriend Ginny from the start and was only pleasant to respect Hermione. 

“Just ignore her, she’s just bitter you look happier then you did with her,” Hermione says as Luna whispers in her ear. They move over and let Draco and Harry have a little more space.

“Breakfast is almost over, but meet up on break? At my room?” He whispers in his ears, “Still have to reward you for being a good boy,” Draco kisses his cheek.

Harry blushes as Draco grabs his ass. “Sound good?”

“Yes Master,” Harry says softly as Draco runs his hand up Harry’s thigh under the table. “I’m so glad I got the chance to get to know you all over again,” He says referring to getting to know the real Harry, not the side of Harry or Draco the feud started with so long ago.

“Me too,” They both smile and giggle happily. Their friends watch them, thinking the same thing as they see them happier then they’ve ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave feedback/kudos!  
> If you like this you should check out my other work.


End file.
